A doorbell is a signaling device often placed in a house or other building. When an individual presses a button on a doorbell switch of the doorbell, the doorbell may ring, alerting those inside the house as to the presence of the individual at the door. Most modern doorbells are electric and actuated by an electrically-actuated doorbell switch.